Never Forget
by QuotheIDani
Summary: [Royai] A stormy workday turns into a fight of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A heavy sigh came from behind a mountain of paperwork.  
Roy Mustang sat hidden in a fortress of unfinished reports. He swirled around in his chair, stareing blankly at the rain outside. 

The only sounds to be heard were the heavy rain drops beating on the window,and his bored fingers rapping on the desk.

'Damn that Fullmetal' he thought, 'He's so small but makes such big messes.Luckily I get to clean them up.'

He was thinking about the latest town the Elric brothers had nearly destroyed.  
He slightly opened one of the folders, only to slam it shut with a loud 'Bang!'.

"2,000cens for rebuilding costs!" He choked, "Oh i'm dead".

He gritted his teeth and clentched his fist ready to snap. Without moving he watched the doorknob to his office turn, and open.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stepped in swiftly,followed by her dog, Black Hayate.

"Sir!" she greeted, snapping into a sharp salute.

Black stopped at her feet, and sat.

Loosing grip of reality for a moment he let himself think about how Hawkeye had turned that pup into a true dog of the military.

She stood there unmoving waiting for her colonel to adress her. While his first lieutenant was standing there his mind started to wander.  
He sat studdying Riza.

'It's Hawkeye' he thought correcting himself, 'First lieutenant Hawkeye.'

It wasn't proper for him to reffer to her, by first name. Starting at her head, colonel Mustang worked his way down.  
As always nothing about her was out of place.  
Her golden,brown hair was placed neatly into a bun without a single stray hair in sight.

Her uniform was a cut similar to his, a top and pants with golden band circling her shoulders, it was also made of the same blue material.  
The boots on her feet her shinned so perfectly that they acted as mirrors.  
And as always, the black and white blimp of a pup, Black Hayate was next to her feet.  
Roy noticing he was stareing turned his chair to the window.

"Sir?" Hawkeye repeated, pulling her hand away from her eyebrow.

A good twenty seconds of silence passed before colonel Mustang heard Hawkeye taking steps closer to his desk.  
As he heard her begin to speak he still sat turned away from her.

"Give me some" she said very commandingly. "Huh...what?" Mustang was quite out of it.

Finishing his responce he muttered, "Hand what lieutenant?".

He turned back towards Hawkeye, not expecting to see her outstretched hand in his face. Slowly his eyes grew larger, and he pulled his head back to clear his vision a little.

Sighing she answered, "Some of your paperwork sir. You have yet to lay pen to paper for hours. At this rate you will never be able to leave work early like you had expressed this morning."

Seeing the colonel had no intention on speaking to her, or handing her some folders she reached for them.

"Here" Mustang mummbled, "Thanks lieutenant".

His hand being quicker than her beat it to the pile.  
He was now holding 5-6 folders in her face.

"No thank you's needed" Riza replied, she turned starting to walk away. "I'd just hate to see that lovely Ms. Kris eating dinner all alone at that fancy resturant."she said in a mocking tone, "Because YOU were stuck here working overtime." She turned her head away from Roy, hiding the beginnings of a grin.

Riza found it interesting to keep up with his love life.

"Is it that much fun to toture me like that?" Mustang asked.

Sitting in her regular seat, closest to his desk she replied, "Don't drop it until you have tried it sir".

Riza tried her best to raise the colonel's spirits whenever he appeared as though he needed it. "

'Ever since Maes' death' she thought, "A part of him seems to have died as well..."

She cut out of her thoughts, slipping back into the flow of life.

She set the folders on the table in front of her, and let some excess air escape her lips. Slowly she fished for a pen in her bag, pulling a black ball-point pen out she went to work. The first paper she picked up was asking for the colonel's approvel of "Wallpaper colors?" she said aloud.

Looking at her Mustang chuckled, "Still trying to get me to sign for that 'salmon' color crap huh?".

Riza's eyes were showing a slightly confused expression. Putting both feet onto the desk Roy leaned back n his chair. Then, ruffling his already messy hair, explained.

"See the little cadets, and other grunts like them downstairs, are suckups, and unloyal." Riza cut in,"A little brutal with the insults, don't you think?".

He shrugged to show he had heard her,"In my opinion they seem to be missing 1,2, oh 300 brain cells" he was counting on his fingers as he said this. " 'What do you want me to do Mr. Flame Alchemist?', 'How can I buddy up to you today colonel?'" he mocked them, "They have been breathing down my neck about little things like this for months. Still haven't replied.".

Picking up her pen Riza asked,"Should I give them answer this time then?"

At once Mustang sat up, "Of course not. Let 'em worry" he ended with a cold grin.

Putting ball to paper Riza began to write,"You shouldn't treat your followers like this. You will need all the support you can get." she adviced.

He waved his hand to dismiss what she had just said.

Casting her glance downwards, she picked up writting back to the cadets in the office.  
For a few moments Roy stared at Riza, trying to put off doing his reports.  
When she did not reply, he too set to work.  
He really wasn't reading what any of the papers had written on them, but signed one after another.

Holding his face in his hand he looked up, staring out of bordom.

"There" here heard Hawkeye say, "I told them you would much prefer a soft green, with dark mohogany pannaling halfway down the walls." Riza informed Roy,"I thought it would be better then salmon" her eyes questioned him.

"Much" he replied simply.

As the clock on the wall chimed to the hour nine, Riza checked the colonel's schedual in front of her,"Doesn't Fullmetal have a meeting with you in...well thirty minutes ago?".

Rubbing his temples he replied,"Yes, and he's as late as ever." a slight frown on his face.

Standing he walked slowly to Riza, pulling his gloves off along the way.

"Here i'll trade you" he said waving the gloves.

"Trade what sir?" she was still working on a report.

Reaching for her free hand he said,"Gloves".

He stuffed them into the center of her plam, and closed her fingers around them.

"I wouldn't want a deep fried Fullmetal to leave my office" he explained, jerking his thumb towards the stack of folders on his desk.

Riza thought he was going to laugh, but never found out.  
Just as he had finished his sentence there came a blinding flash of lightining, and a loud 'CRASH!' of thunder.

The lights went out,leaving the two officers in total darkness.

A low growl came from the colonel's mouth,"Lieutenant"

Riza knew exactly what he ment,"Yes colonel".

* * *

Sorry for the little 'mix up' before I updated this chapter I had been showing you guys my rough draft copy X.X Anyway keep RXR-ing! 


	2. Chapter 2

Aiming blindly in the dark both of them waved thier arms trying to locate one another.  
At last the two caught the other at the elbow.  
They felt a hand slide down thier arm until it came in contact with thier wrists. 

"Here" Riza said. Mustang felt her shove some cloth into his hand.

"Thank you Lieutenant" he replied slipping back on the gloves.

Riza sat waiting paitently for a little light.  
A few moments later she heard a 'Snap',saw a flash of light, and

"Excelent aim sir".

She gave him a compliment.  
He had lit the wick of a candle, five feet away.  
Her colonel simply shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

The light of the candle was just enough to see sketchy shadows, so paperwork was out of the question. Hearing a tiney wimper Riza looked at her feet.  
A black bulcky shadow was peering up at her.

"Oh" she sighed with a little smile,"I was wondering where you were."

She gently lifted Black into her lap.

"It's alright" she whispered to him as he shook.

A loud 'BAM!' made first lieutenant Hawkeye give a slight jolt.  
Colonel Mustang simply raised his head,and Black appeared to be wroght with fear.  
Stroking Black's fur trying to calm him Riza began to speak.

"Sir, isn't it a little odd" she shifted her glance to him,"Fullmetal has not arrived, our egmergency generator has yet to come on, and that noice,and..." Her voice trailed off, and she was now staring at the wall where the noice had come from.

Mustang leaned casualy against the table next to Riza,"And what Hawkeye?". He put on a dissapointed frown,"You arn't scared of things that go bump in the dark are you?".

As soon as her colonel suggested this idea Riza began to try to explain the reasoning behind her actions.

Roy held his hand up to silence her,"This is all pure chance, nothing more."

His eyes pirced into Riza's, testing her faith in his leadership.  
Riza pulled her eyes away, he won he always did.

It was to dark for Riza to see but Roy gave a triumphent smirk,'I always win' he thought.

Neither spoke for several minutes, to be quite honest they were listing for unrest.  
Without warning the still trembling Black gave a loud, erie howl.

"Shush" Riza sternly told the dog. Black cut off very quickly, and seemed to shrink in her lap.

"They will find us" she whispered.

Though Mustang hadn't the best hearing, he could still hear the quiet whisper that had escaped her.

'Find us?' he thought,'Does she know somthing I don't?'

With a worried glance he looked at Riza,"Lieutenant?" his voice was unsure.

Riza wished she had heard him speak. She wished he could her him scream in fury at her...rather than be 'here'. As the shadows of Roy's office fadded, she was left in total darkness.

* * *

-Is being sarcastic- Hum what's wrong with Hawkeye? Maybe i'll tell you later...if I feel like it...-Winks- I will reveal all later on in the series,honestly! 


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling cold,wet cobble stone flooring beneath her she sighed. She knew where she was.  
Though her eyes were blind in the darkness, her memory filled in the blanks.  
Sitting in silence she shut her eyes. 

Knowing where everything already was, was a great comfort to her. She began to recall her suroundings.  
It was a nasty sewer;damp,cold,and smelly.  
Green alge, and other sicking creatures called this place 'home'.

Above she heard 'booms' and 'bangs' of bombs, and guns.  
Followed rapidly by the screams of soldiers and civilains alike, though only for a moment and then went out forever.  
With out using her sences she could point to every rat in the area, describe every stain on the wall to you in detail, even count down the seconds until you heard a certain noise.

'Five,four,three...' she counted silently.

As though it had been planned, a woman somewhere gave a wimper of pain.  
Riza's eyes by this time had grown used to the lack of light, and could see some objects now.  
Casting her gaze to the sound,she wasn't even startled at the sight before her.

A faint shadow ten feet in front of her was slightly shaking.  
As Hawkeye stared at the dark figure, it soon became clear that it was a woman sprawling on the ground.  
Riza could almost see the tears she held back, and feel the pain the woman was enduring.

She looked like a seal on the floor, one hand gripping her side while the other tried to balance her.

The woman looked towards the roof. As another bomb hit, dirt fell downwards.  
She bowed her head to keep the debree out of her face.

Standing Riza walked closer to the hurt being, not looking at her feet.  
She did not need to.  
She remembered everything down the the last stone.

Just as she got close enough to begin to see details about the woman she heard a 'slink!'.

Stopping, she whipped her head around, "I don't need to see this." she muttered.

Like a scared child Riza put her back to the wall, and sank down it until she reached her knees.  
With tightly shut eyes, and hands clasped to her ears she tried to block everything out.  
But no matter how hard she closed her eyes, and ears the memory was still there. Still fresh, and painful.

The 'slink!' sound that was heard, was made by the unsheathing of a knife.  
Once Riza took a peek at the girl, and saw her holding the shinning metal in front of her.  
A lone tear ran down Riza's face as she recalled what happened next.

Why couldn't she ever leave those memories behind?  
Why couldn't she leave the Ishbalan war behind?

'CRASH!'

A sudden noise brought Hawkeye to her sences,and she automaticaly stepped between _her_ colonel and dnager.

Roy didn't bother to say anything to Riza.  
He was used to her stepping between him,and danger.  
It was her job after all.  
Both colonel and lieutenant were silent,afraid that a slight breathe would give them away.

Off in the distance somewhere Riza swore she heard footsteps.  
And indeed she was right.  
A dark chuckle cut through the silence as shadows appeared beyond the dust cloud.  
Three clumps of shade were walking towards them, all of different sizes and statures.

"Aww, is the little Fullmetal bean sprout late?" the chuckling voice spoke with a certain tone of mockery,"Hope he,and that trash can didn't have a little accident."

Roy noticed Riza's eyes grew large as a pang of fear ran down her spine.  
She had taken a odd liking to the Elric brothers, and was quite protective of them.

The person took advantage of Riza's worry, feeding her more poisioned words. "Don't worry my little mommy" the eyes shifted to Hawkeye,"You will be able to idenitfy their remains."

Her eyes now shook as her finger made a move for the trigger.  
Mustang held a hand up, signaling her not to shoot.

"What buisiness do you have here? If it's with me then I kindly ask that you not harrass my lieutenant." a stern frown told the trespassers he was not playing around.

The speaker looked at him,the three were now entering through the hole. They each took a position amung the rubble of Mustang's office.  
All three were close enough so he and Riza could see them clearly.

Roy decided it was the individual on the far left that had been speaking to them.  
Roy saw him cross his arms, a loopy grin painted on his face.

'Wait a minute' Roy thought shocked,'That's a MAN?'

But it was, though his features were terribly girly.  
Even though the man wasn't as tall as Roy himself, he could still tell he was fully grown.  
He had spikey green hair that traveled to his waist, right above ,what looked like, a tiney black mini skirt.  
There was a skimpy top to match,and as for shoes, they were nothing but odd sock looking things.

Wrinkles suddenly appeared on Roy's face,as though he was was having a terrible nightmare.

Shifting his gaze to the roof he thought,'Why? Why can't he be a woman?'

Riza was hard pressed not to give him a good hard slap,or at least send a couple rounds of bullets his way.

She noticed the look on his face,'Probably wondering why it's not a woman in that miniskirt'she shook her head,'And at a time like this!'.

Another of the three spoke up. This time is was a fatter male.  
He was an odd round shape, and had strange tatoos on his skin in different places.

"She p-preetty." his speach was broken like a small child's,"Can I eat her?" his voice craked slightly on 'eat'.

He then gave a hopeful glance at the last member of thier group.

She was a highly attractive woman of some 30 years.  
She was dressed in,what seemed to be, a long black dress that flowed to her feet,and had a green tient. Her ebony black hair seemed to almost swim to her hips, covering her like a wedding veil.

And, as Roy seemed to notice, was very bossomy... She did not answer him.  
Hawkeye did not like how things were going, she tightened her grip on her gun.  
Mustang seemed to sence Hawkeye's mounting tension, and tried to take control of the situation.

Inch by inch he used his arm to puch her behind him, so that he acted like a shield.

"Woa, easy Mr. Hothead" the miniskirt wearing man spoke again,"We won't hurt the girl if you help us"

Of course he and Riza could take these people, their were only three of them.One being a woman.  
But he wanted to know their reasoning behind breaking into military grounds.

"I usually don't make pacts with people unless I have a name." he was quite calm.

Riza's face showed a mixed emotion of anger and confusion.Was he really going to give in that easily?  
She wanted to aim,pull the trigger three times,and be done with it.  
Three times was all it would take, but she knew better than to act on her own accord while still under his command.

Again the miniskirt man spoke, he jerked a thumb at his chest,"The names..."

* * *

Finally! I'm getting around to updating these chapters. I had so many mistakes! Enjoy the new and revised chapters,and as always R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Again the miniskirted man spoke,he jerked a thumb at his chest,"The name's Evny" a mischivous grin was set on his face.

"Those other two are Lust,and Gluttony"

Both Hawkeye and Mustang recognized Lust as the woman,and Gluttony as the other male.  
It appeared as though Envy was going to continue speaking when Gluttony's stomach cut him off.

He gave a sad glance to Lust,"She looks so soft...and juicey!...can I?"

He stuck his finger in his mouth,and stared at Riza as though he was trying to imagine what she tasted like.  
Her heart raced,and her plams grew sweaty.  
She clutched her gun tighter,yet again.

Finally the quiet Lust graced them with her voice,"I too am growing impatient Envy" she spoke little above a whisper,but still had power beneath it.

"Words waste time. Action solves problems!"

The nails on her fingers suddenly grew long,and flew at Hawkeye.

She only had time for one shot before...'BAM!' the gun went off as she tripped over her own feet.

She saw Lust's nails slash the wall right above her head as she fell.

"That was a little close don't you think Lieutenant?" Mustang had a furious glare in his eyes.

"Run" he ordered his subordinate. The claws came at him this time, he snapped.

Flames shot at the woman,and she screamed.  
As Riza dashed to the door she saw Lust encased in a black crust.  
Her dress was eroding away from the heat,as well as her once pretty face.

'Bring's a whole new meaning to idon't play with fire/i'Roy thought watching the woman fall.

'He's not in iterrible/i danger' Riza's mind hesitated as she debated on wheither to run,or stay by his side.

Black's small bark by her feet startled her.

"Your right. Let's follow orders" she told herself as well as the dog.

She broke into a slight jog, as she ran for a backup team.

Turning to the other two the colonel seemed very lax.

"So who's next?" he asked unafraid.

He pointed at thier poor commrade, now just a pile of ash.

'Huh?' he swirved towards her.

Now young,and alive again she laughed.

"Did I hear you right Envy. Were you the one who told me he was the smart one?" she had a truely evil aura,"I don't die so easy!" she screamed at him.

Her deadly nails grew and flew out to slash him.

Suddenly Riza stopped in the hallway.  
What was that sound?

"Oh he's in some sort of trouble" she said aloud.

iHer/i colonel needed help,and she would give it!  
Pulling out her guns,she ran hurridly back into the room.  
Slamming into the door quite hard as she entered the room she shot three times.  
One to the head,one to the stomach,and one to the heart.

Each blow hit Lust hard,but she did not sink.  
She would not allow herself to be beaten down by a human.  
Riza was quite proud of her aim,not knowing she hadn't really helped.

Roy knew the sounds of her shots all too well,'I thought I told her to leave!' he swore silently.

Mustang gave her a cruel glare,"Get out of here Lieutenant!" he yelled.

He sent another stream of fire to keep the homunculus busy.

Breaking uniform, she refused the order. "A soldier doesn't leave a man behind!" she quoted from the Offical Handbook For Code Of Conduct.

Lust again lunged at Mustang, only to be burned more severly.  
Evny stood with his arms crossed,leaning slightly against a table.  
He seemed to be enjoying the fight to much to break it up.

Gluttony,who was at his side on the other hand,had lunch on his mind. He charged at a distracted Hawkeye,his steps heavy beneath his weight.

'Thud Thud Thud' Riza's over-sensative ears picked up the sound from behind.

She turned around holding one gun up.  
He was running straight towards her,lined perfectly giving her an easy shot to the head. 'Bang' Gluttony was pushed back by the force,and fell to his hind quarters.

'Hum' Riza grinned slyly.

Mustang growled at her outright rebelion of his orders. "A soldier listins to her commanding officer!" he too had read the handbook.

Again Gluttony charged Riza, his arms pumping. Hawkeye had no chance to rebutt his comment. It quite annoyed her,because it had been truely witty. She watched the heavy set man run at her, she stayed in control even in the heat of the moment.

The only natural thing to do was pull. Pull the trigger, so she did. Then she was witness to it all.

She felt the pistols slight 'kick' against her palm.  
She saw the bullet enter his skull, ripping fleash and spewing red liquid. But he merely slowed his run to a stop. Not falling from wounds. He didn't have to, she did it for him.

She wanted to scream. Scream in agony,in anger,in fear but did no such thing. Instead her legs gave way,and she hit the ground. Gripping her left side tightly, she feared to looked down at the blood that surely stained her hands.

Her head became suddenly heavy,like Atlas carrying the world on his shoulders. Lifting her shakey head she stared at Gluttony,who was not even cowaring from his wounds. His eye's seemed to tell her to give in,throw in the towel,it was hopeless. She was dead.

'I take orders from only one!' she screamed through her eyes,'He's why I pull the trigger in the end.'

Forgetting her pain for the time being she sat up,filled with strength. She kneeled,and took aim. 


	5. Chapter 5

Riza squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on her attacker through the scope.  
Her vision was clouding,even now.  
No doubt from the sudden loss of blood.  
Every few seconds her arms would quiver,and shake a bit as she struggled to hold her pistol level.

Gluttony told her to be still as she continued to struggle with her aim.  
She smirked at the thought of obeying him.

"Sorry" tones of sarcasm rang through her voice,"I'm of higher rank"

She set off several rounds quite suddenly.  
Each bullet hit with such power,they forced him back one step at a time.  
And even through all the dust,and blood poisoning the air,Riza was sure each shot hit it's mark.  
She could tell by the 'thud,thood' sounds that came seconds after she pulled the trigger.

Satisfied with the damage she had done,she ceased fire.  
Still at her knees the First Lieutenant drew the gun to one side of her head.  
Barrel to the celing,her hands around her weapon ready to fire instantly.

Caucasly,her amber eyes fought to see the condition of her victiom.  
Still scanning the area,her eyes grew large.

Gluttony stood smiling,with not a scratch on him.

Licking the last bit of blood from his fingers,his eyes meet hers.

"Bad girl" he wagged a chubby finger her direction,"Now sit still!"

He had said 'sit' quite forcefully.

The humuculi hadn't taken one step before Riza wiped her gun in front of her.  
She was ready to take this guy down,but her body wasn't.  
She could barely see straight,and her arms faltered under the weight of her gun.  
Though she could see him slowly walking towards her,she couldn't move.  
Her body was too battered to work,and at that moment,for the first time in her life.

Fear gripped Riza Hawkeye.

Slowly his image blurred in and out of focus.  
Sometimes he even multiplied so that she saw doubles,or even triples.  
Time now,seemed to be moving very slow.  
But wheither it was or not she could not be certain.

Accepting death,her mind began to scope through the room.  
Gently it drifted,trying to take in as much as it could before it died.

She noticed Envy in the far corner of the room.  
He grinned wickedly,and flipped a handful of his green hair behind one ear.  
A little twitch of his fingers said 'Goodbye'.

From somewhere behind her,she felt Roy's flame alchemy warm her back.

'A bitter sweet ending' she thought silently,and closed her eyes.

All the while she heard a light 'brriinng,brrrriiinnnggg,brrriinngg'  
Sort of like bells.

Her brows crinkled in confusion.  
That was...the phone?

A bright flash of lightining bleached the room white;Followed by an earsplitting crash of thunder.  
Her eyes sharply fluttered open and closed several times,trying to adjust to the rapidly changing light.

"Hawkeye!" a familar voice shouted through the storms angry crashes.

"Damn it Hawkeye move!"

Her mouth hung open in surprise as she saw a dark siluet dash in front of her.

Roy

With a snap of his gloves a spark flashed,and a firey stream stopped the charging Gluttony in his tracks.  
A second later her landed with a 'thud' at his lieutenants side.

Riza didn't have time to think about what was going on.  
All she knew was that somthing was forcing her to flaten on the floor.  
Another snap of Roy's alchemy gave her enough light to see Mustang's arm draped over her shoulders.  
Keeping her pinned to the ground.

By the time she felt his grip on her loosen,the humucus were little more than ash.  
Her eyes never left a spot on the floor in front on her,but she noticed Roy get up and move to her right side.

"Let's go" he hissed in her ear.

He grabbed at her wrist in an attempt to lead her away,but stopped.  
With a quizical look on his face he glanced back to see why she hadn't moved.

Riza drew in long,raspy breaths.  
She had her head bowed as her right hand tightly held her left side.  
She could feel warm liquid slowly bleed through her fingers.  
Her wound had finally caught up with her.

She had no more energy.  
The simple task of breathing now seemed impossible.

Without warning,Roy scooped Riza into his arms.

Riza let her head rest against his chest,as they escaped to the hallway.  
Her eyelids were becoming heavy,and everything around her seemed to be distorted.  
She gave a little call for Black,and fell alseep.

Clumsily the pup jumped off of the phone receiver,tripped on the cord,and crashed to the floor.  
Shaking of his dizzy-spell fairly easily,he ran at top speeds towards his master;Leaving a confused caller on the phone.

"Hello? Roy-Er Colonel you ok? Hawkeye,what's the trouble? Hello?..." 


	6. Chapter 6

An angry growl came from a badly burnt Envy,as he pushed the crumbling ashes of chairs off of him.

"Words waste time,action solves problems,huh?" he gritted his teeth while mocking Lust's comment,"I would have rathered we wasted the time,skiped the part where the one man bonfire torched us,and ran away with the blonde!"

His fingers stifly held his sides as fleashy pink skin replaced the black that his body was covered in.  
After the regeneration process was complete,he lazily brushed the dead skin of his shoulder.

A small sound made him jerk his head up.  
He was quite surprised to find the sound was Lust chuckling.  
Envy continued to stare as he watched her shake from the slightly painful process.  
Cocking his head to one side,he wondered what had made her laugh.

"My dear Envy" her voice as cool and calm as ever,"It was not a total waste of time"

There was a smirk on her lips as she explained,"We've injured the woman,that's one down.Now the other has to attack,as well as defend."

Smoothly she slid up on an unburnt desk,and crossed her legs in a very sultry manner.  
The way her body was positioned made it possible for her dress to climb up her legs,showing lots of cleavage along the way.

Her eyes closed for a moment,then slowly reopened as she finished,"We now know what he cares about"

"Riza" Roy slipped,accidentaly calling her by first name,"Riza can you hear me?"

He gave a little jump and swirled around at the tiney dog's bark.  
Black had finally caught up with them,and was now at Roy's heels.  
His raven black hair flew everywhere as Roy shook his head in exasperation.

'If those homuculi couldn't hear us before they sure can now' he glared at Black.

Turning his attention back in front of him,he spotted a set of double doors.  
Roy relaxed quite a bit as they drew nearer.  
Beyond those doors would be at least forty soldiers ready to fight.  
There would also be doctors who could take care of Riza.

Pushing through one of the doors, everything came to a halt.

He felt his lungs sharply released air.  
He'd been holding his breath without even relizing it.

Slowly,Roy dipped his head,trying to focous on anything else but the mess before him.

All around the room,countless soldiers lay dead.

Not just dead,but tortured almost.  
Bodies falling to the floor in the heat of battle,didn't land they way these did.  
Someone put them like that.  
Probably by breaking bones and twisting joints,the murdurers deformed thier victims.

The once clean walls were now stained with blood,and wrought with bullet holes.  
His oynx eyes skimmed over them like they were a book.  
Thier story about battle,pain,and ultimatly death.

Yes this was one bedtime story he knew all to well.

As he scanned the room once more,old memories resurfaced.  
He now saw the Ishbal battlefield.

As he stood in the center of it,he could see a lone figure.  
The dark blue over jaket the person wore,waved as they walked closer.  
Flashes of white could be seen at either side of the person;and were greatly contrasted by the dark hair.

Roy shook his head,he knew what was comming.  
He thought about turning away,but didn't.  
Through the years he discovered that if he didn't watch these little flashbacks,they would only come more frequent and show even more horrifing scenes.

A small movement to his right,made his eyes shift to it.  
There at his side,was a boy.  
He couldn't possibly be more than 12 years old,but there he was defending his people.

He sat on his knees,struggling to summon the strenghth to sit up,and not cry at the same time.  
Roy could quickly tell he had a bullet wound on his side.  
The pool of blood beneath him made it obious it was his own.

The heavy footsteps of the lone figure he had seen before drew

nearer,then stopped suddenly.  
A shadow stopped,bathing the boy's image in a dark outline of the mysterious man.

Red eyes shook violently,and the child quickly sucked in air.  
Fear was coursing throughout his tiny body.

'Snap!'

There was no more boy beside Roy;only a black scorch on the earth.

The room faded back into view.  
Roy had never physically left the building at all.  
But that was different from mentally.  
And mentally...

...He had never really left the battlefield...

The emotionally tortured Colonel stood motionless for a few seconds;  
Remembering his little 'clean up' mission he had just relived.  
The memory,although many years old,still a fresh wound.

Fresh,and bleeding.

He sighed,quickly pulling himself together.

'Well,at least we know why no one came to help us' he thought back to

the brief fight he had just been in.

A small stir in his arms made him look down.

Riza squirmed slightly in her sleep,her face making it clear she was in pain.  
Faintly her eyes fluttered as she atempted to see.

"Mmm"she sleeply tried to speak,"Colonel,you stoped...why?"

Suddenly fully remembering where he was and what was happining,Roy spun around.  
He positioned himself so that his body was blocking her eyes from the heartwrenching mess behind them.

"Just stopping to make a plan of action" he lied,quite horribly,behind a boyish smirk.

"Establish headquarters,tend to material needs,form stratigic plan of action,acomplish mission." Riza flawlessly recited an old 'rule' they had learned as cadets.

The 'Way to win!' some called it.

"Right" Roy was taken aback at her determination.

'Wounded,but not broken eh Hawkeye?' he said it to himself silently.

"Just don't wear yourself out" he really didn't have to warn her.

She was already fast asleep again.  
Her honey blonde hair had totaly fallen from it's bun,and was now clouding her face.  
Honestly,she didn't look like Hawkeye to Roy anymore.

She looked more like iRiza/i.

He pushed back through the doors at a fast pace,hoping Black would keep up.  
A small 'pitter patter' told him the pup had made it.

Sharply he turned left to a narrow hallway that lead to an old 'panicroom.  
There was food,water,and medical supplies stored there for situations just like this.  
Not to mention the reinforced walls.

But how long those walls could actually hold three homuculi,he wasn't to sure of. 


	7. Chapter 7

The damp and musty smell of the seldom used room,made the colonel wrinkle his nose.

'Just what had gone and died down here?' he asked into the darkness

He thought about using alchemy to light a candle.  
Problem was,he didn't know where a candle was,nor if there were any combustible materials nearby.  
No,his flames were not an option.

Sighing,he relized he would just have to find a light switch.

'Ouf!' He tripped on his lieutenant's annyoing pet.

Gritting his teeth he cursed silently at the animal,before seaching for the switch.

As luck would have it,he was having a hard time multi-tasking.  
Using his left arm,he held Riza close to him;While his right searched for a switch along the walls.  
All the while,he desperately tried not to step on,the now wimpering,Black Hayate beaneath his feet.

'Click'

A generator suddenly began to whir somewhere in the room.

He'd finally found the switch.  
He sighed.  
Roy was ready for this day to be over.

His now scuffed boots made a soft 'scrape'as he dragged his feet across the room.  
There was a slighty moth-eaten bed there,and a small wooden stool beside it.

He gave a dry smirk.

Guess where he'd be staying?

Slowly he leaned down to place his lieutenant on the bed.  
Her limp body rolled out of his arms,and onto the filthy rags in a sort of flowing motion.

His hands twitched several times as they wondered if they dare touch her.

'Now what?' he thought blankly to himself

Black swiftly jumped onto the bed,and gave Roy a little 'yip!'

'Come on you dummy!' he seemed to say,'Fix her!'

He sighed,clearly uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"It's not that easy pup" he countered the dog,and scratched his ears.

Shaking his head,he moved to remove her jacket and boots.

Black seemed mildly pleased with this.

In rough,jerking motions his fingers tore at the black laces that bound her boots to her feet.  
In a matter of seconds they fell limply on the concrete floor.

He let out the breath he'd been holding.

Roy was going to have to move a lot faster if he didn't want Riza's wounds to become infected.

Quickly,he stole a glance at her.  
She didn't appear to be doing well.

Her pale skin was even whiter than usual;and against the red flush on her cheeks she looked almost deathly.

Red flush?

He ran a hand over her forehead and sighed.  
She had a feaver.

Gently his arm encircled her waist as he tried to take off her jacket.  
He let it rest at the foot of the bed.

Without the jacket on,Roy could easily tell the severity of her wounds.  
She had a fairly deep gash at her side,the stains on the shirt told him;and a few cuts and scrapes visible on her arms.  
Other than that she was in ok shape.

Reaching for the medical kit,Roy racked his brain for information.  
It had been quite a long time since he had needed to do a little patch job on someone.  
He couldn't clearly remember how to treat a wound anymore.

Carfully,he opened a new packet of bandages,and pulled out a few ointments.

"Here we go"

He pushed her shirt up on her left side and made a face.  
No wonder she was so tired.  
With the amount of blood she'd lost,she was lucky she hadn't gone into shock by now.

Roy opened a small container and ran his finger through the gloopy medication.  
Hesitently at first,he began to massage the ointment into Riza's cut.  
He watched her face for any signs of pain as he applied the stuff.

To his relief though,she did not wake from her sleep.

He wrapped several feet on bandages around her waist before he was finally satisfied.  
Then pulled her shirt back down,and covered her in the ragged blanket.

Idly,he let the medical kit fall to the ground,not bothering to pick it up.  
Man,was he exausted His dark eyes scanned the room,finally falling on a clock.

11:03 mid-day

How long would it take for someone to bring help?

He yawned,leaning against his elbows that were sitting on the bed.  
Riza couldn't hold out much longer,and he was begining to wonder if he could.

He sat silently,listing to his lieutenant and her pet breathe evenly in their sleep.  
His mind,all the while,thinking.

Then,after a half hour later,fell asleep

Head nestled against Riza's right side,fingers laced in hers. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure they're in trouble"  
"Did they say anything"  
"Maybe it was a wrong number so somthing. That happens you know--"

Havoc sighed and grabbed the back of Furey's collar,pulling him into a head lock of some sort.

"Look" he started calmly,"I'm sure that there was fighting. No they didn't say anything. And i'm positive that was the colonel and lieutenant on the other line"

Furey toppled to the ground when Havoc suddenly released him.  
In a frantic state the young man akwardly scrammbled onto his feet.  
His mouth agap,ready to object.

"But we're not gonna know for sure what's happining until we get there,so let's get going!" Furey was once again cut off from his excessive worrying.

"Falman! Breda!" Havoc jerked his head at the master sergent,signaling them to take him to the car.

He watched as his two subordanates tried pulling their petrified commrade away.

"It's ok little buddy!" Breda assured.

"I'm sure they're fine" Falman also interjected,"I wouldn't be surprised if it was just the colonel playing some twisted prank on us."

"Yea!" Breda grinned,obviously thankful for Falman's quick thinking,"And if we hurry back we might catch at least some of Hawkeye kicking his ass!"

"Yea..." Furey agreed weakly

The door shut behind the three,and Havoc could hear no more of their 'I can't wait to see the colonel piss his pants' conversation.  
Finally,he sat the phone down gently on it's receiver.  
One hand reaching up to scratch his head as his eyes closed.

"Is anything the matter lieutenant Havoc?"

His eyes flashed open and he spun around.

"Not at all Miss Kris" a fake smile plastered on his face,"Thank you for letting me use your phone"

The woman nodded shyly.

"T-then" she blushed stepping closer,hands twiddling,"Could you...I mean...If you don't mind..."

'She'd having a hard time saying whatever it is she wants to say' he thought,'She looks like me trying to ask someone out on a--" He sucked in a sharp breath of air,'She wants to ask me out on a date!'

"Miss" he interupted her bashful stammering,"I would be happy to"

He could have sworn she turned the shade of a cherry before cupping her cheeks in her hands to cover the flush.

"Thank you so much sir!"

'Sir?'

"Please be sure to tell Colonel Mustang not to be late for out date,and i'm thinking about him!" she giggled girlishly before dissapearing into the kitchen of her bakery.

Leaving a crestfallen,and once again date-less,Havoc alone at the counter.

"T-t-the C-colonel?" he faintly squeaked.

----

Minutes later the four men pulled up in front of the doors of HQ,briskly stepping out of the car.

"S-somthing's wrong" Furey note,oddly grave.

Falman and Breda turned about,looking around them for anything unusual.

Havoc simply slammed his car door shut,and lazily leaned against it while lighting a cigarette.

"There's no people" he informed,"There are always people at HQ"

"So Mustang and Hawkeye really were in trouble" Breda breathed.

"Were. Or still are" Falman added,his glance shifting to the building.

'BAM!'

The three subordanates turned suddenly to the rear of the car.  
Surprised by the loud thumps they heard.

There,Havoc was jerkidly pulling at the floor board of the trunk.

"Come on damnit!" they heard him growl.

Then he grinned,his cigarette between his teeth.  
Idly he tossed the old floor board to his right.

"So" she said slamming both hands on the bummper,"Who wants first pick?"

Hesitently the other officers peered into,the now floorboard-less,trunk.

"Woa" Furey readjusted his glasses.

Falman stared,doumbfounded,and Breda muttered a few of his favorite curse words.

Havoc gave a chuckle at their reactions,"You got it. Hawkeye's secret stash of fire arms"

He then reached for a couple hand guns,storing them away in various pockets of a bullet proof vest and slipped it on.  
Then went for a larger gun.

The other stared at all the weaponry he was dressing himself in,and the smoker glance up.

"On a scale of 1-10" he mussed continuing to examine the different guns,"How mad would the lieutenant be if she found we'd rummaged though her guns without bringing her so much as a pistol?"

He watched their faces go white,and all three dove into the trunk;Loading themselves with as much as each could carry,while Havoc stood thinking.

'If these 'intruders' overpowered Mustang and Hawkeye' he began darkly,'We're gonna need a lot more guns than that trunk can hold'

He breathed out a puff of smoke and watched it rise upwards.

'It might not be too much longer until I follow you up there smoke'

The trunk slammed shut,and Havoc knew they were ready.

"Well?" Furey prompted

The second lieutenant turned,grinning slyly at his men,"Anyone wanna play rescue the superiors?"

Each returned his smile,and nodded.

Havoc's face turned serious and commandingly asked,"time?"

"11:46" Breda sharply answered,"Almost mid-day"

The lieutenant nodded,"Right,let's go"

And all four stepped into the building silently.

'Wer're comming.' Havoc seemed to call out in his mind,'Hold on guys' 


End file.
